LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 16: A "Temporarily" Cease Fire
"Meanwhile with the Autobots" Optimus Prime: And so despite the efforts in the fight with Megatron, and many other villains, war has returned to the Multi-Universe. This time, a war with humans and non-humans. Arcee: So where does that leave us? Bumblebee: We're supposed to protect humans, but these guys want all non-humans dead. Optimus Prime: We will not fight either side. I plan on ending the war peacefully. Ultra Magnus: Sir, may I ask how you plan to do that? Optimus Prime: I will speak to leaders of both sides. I will ask them to come to neutral location where we can begin negotiations for peace. Bulkhead: You sure they'll listen to you? Smokescreen: Yeah, they really want this war by the looks of it. Optimus Prime: The humans fight because they think that the non-humans want to wipe them out. And the non-humans think the humans will try and dominate them. I will show them that they're wrong about the other. Ratchet: I have the location you wanted, Optimus. Activating Space Bridge. "A Space Bridge opens" Optimus Prime: I will return soon. Ultra Magnus, you are in charge till I return. Ultra Magnus: Yes, sir. Ratchet: Good luck, Optimus. And...be careful. Optimus Prime: Will do, old friend. "Optimus enters the space bridge and arrives at a battle with the Humanists and the Invaders." "Optimus fires a blaster shot in between the humans the non humans not hitting any of them but getting their attention. They turn to Optimus who with draws his blaster." Optimus Prime: Fellow beings of the Multi-Universe: I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I wish to speak to the leaders of both your sides. Cerberus Soldier 1: Stay out of this, Autobot! Komato Trooper 1: This is between us! Optimus Prime: Please. I must speak to them. Cerberus Soldier 1: Okay, I've enough of this. Let's waste this- Cerberus Soldier 2: Wait! I just got word: The Illusive Man will speak with him. Komato Trooper 2: General Tor will speak to you as well. "Moments later they brought back devices that shows holograms of both the Illusive Man and General Tor" Illusive Man: Optimus Prime. An honor to speak to you. General Tor: Yes. As a fellow war hero, I'm happy to speak with you. Optimus Prime: Illusive Man. General Tor. I've come here because I wish to end this war before more blood is shed on both sides. Illusive Man: You are asking a lot, Optimus. General Tor: What's it to you if a few humans die? Optimus Prime: You both want what is best for your people. Please stop the fighting for now so we can have a chance at making peace. Illusive Man:... General Tor:... Illusive Man: Very well, Optimus. As a show of respect to you for helping defend human kind in in the war with The Decepticons, I'll come to your peace talks. General Tor: Fine. I shall come, then. "The Hologram vanish and the armies of the Humanist and the Invaders take leave" Optimus Prime: I hope I can convince them to stop their fighting... To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts